


Naughty Girl

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Shepard has a naughty surprise for Garrus, but they soon figure out that the main battery is not the place for the kind of reunion they want.Second Chapter Up!





	1. Chapter 1

Garrus tips his head back as Shepard’s tongue strokes and lathers his rigid, blue cock, his talons combing through her brown hair to grip the back of her neck gently. Her skilled, wet appendage slithers and massages up and down his length, dipping the tip into his opening to gather the precum oozing from the hole, licking her lips and humming in pleasure at his taste. She pulls back and kisses the head of his cock with a sly smile, then opens her pink lips again to take him in as far as she can, causing him to groan deep in his chest.

This was a very unexpected surprise. He was in the main battery reformulating some calculations on the latest install of some new modifications to the Normandy’s weapons systems when Shepard had walked in. Excited to finally be alone with her for the first time since boarding the Normandy from Menae and only wanting to hold her in his arms and never let go, he turned to greet her with a trilling purr but instead of her normally lovely smile and confident demeanor, she had this mischievous smirk on her face. She closed the door and locked it down behind her, took his hand, called to EDI to “look away until she says so” and led him to the back of the giant guns before he could even ask what she was doing.

Now, she is on her knees, eyes shut in bliss as her little human tongue is worshipping his cock and her hands are pumping what her mouth can’t reach. He barely had enough time to say hello before she had popped off his cod piece and went to kneel in front of him, eyeing the slit of his sheath hungrily. Apparently, she missed him as much as he missed her. Though, having the Hero of the Citadel, the woman who defeated the Collectors, and the leader of the fight against the Reapers between his legs and sucking him off like her life depended on it is something he will never get used to, but will always be amazed and humbled by the gesture.

His knees begin to buckle at a particular fierce lick and he has to lean his forearm on the barrel of the large gun in front of him, his other trying not to draw blood from his talons tangled into her hair. She bobs faster, pumps harder, and moans in her throat so that the vibrations travel up his cock and right into his sheath to rattle his balls. He can feel it rising, the tingling inside his groin grows to a hot sensation that crawls into his spine and causes his brain to fizz out. He watches his cock disappear inside her small mouth over and over again with physical ecstasy and amazement, coming closer and closer…

_Just a little more…yes…there…almost there…_

“Garrus, I want you to look at these schematics that EDI just sent to me about the drive core? I could use a fresh perspective.”

Garrus lurches forward at the sound of Tali’s voice, pushing Shepard back and hiding her under the railings and behind the tool cart that is conveniently keeping the intruding quarian from seeing his girlfriend swallowing his dick. He hears a metallic bonk and a soft “ow” from Shepard below him and he trills in his throat in apology for manhandling her, grabbing the back of her head and rubbing the bump through her hair, all while Tali is coming towards him.

He starts to panic. How did he not hear the doors to the battery open? Did EDI unlock them?

Her head is down, looking at the datapad in her hand, “Some of these readings are a bit concerning and I wanted too…” She finally looks up and has to notice his disheveled appearance, because she stops in her tracks and tilts her head in her unique way of showing curiosity, “…Garrus?”

He clears his throat, standing straighter, “Yep, drive core. Got it. Just, put it on the table, over there.” He points to the weapons bench next to the door, “I’ll get to it, quickly.”

She is silent for a moment but then draws out, “…okay…” She sets the datapad down slowly on the workbench; her bright eyes narrowed into slits behind her helmet as she looks over him suspiciously. He watches her movements like a hawk as Shepard _continues_ to pump his cock with a giggling fervor. He can barely hear the vulgar slurping of her ministrations and he grunts at a particular stroke, slamming his mandibles to his face to try and muffle the sound, but Tali is too observant for her own good sometimes.

“Are you okay?” She asks inquisitively with a hint of concern.

Just as he’s about to answer, the little minx between his legs hollows out her cheeks and sucks _hard_, her tongue thrashing against his sensitive tip which causes him to let out a moaning yelp. The quarian’s head snaps back in surprise and he regains his composure quickly, responding through clenched teeth, “Yes, just great. All great here. Thank you.”

Tali remains standing, surly dumbfounded and suspicious, but she just nods her head with an unconvinced, “Sure, Garrus.” She takes a few steps back, all while he tries to hold his composure and placating expression, until she finally turns around and leaves the battery.

Once it is safe, he lets out a grunt, leaning over and grabbing the woman underneath him by the shoulders and pulling her up to face him, his cock falling from her mouth with a wet pop. She is biting her lip and batting her eyelashes at him when he has her eye level, unable to keep the proud grin off her face. He brings her close to him and he growls playfully, “You’ll pay for that one, Shepard.”

She feigns innocence, “Oh? Is that so?” She licks her lips and he watches the pink muscle that had just been all over his cock a second ago. He needs it back there again.

He purrs, “Oh yeah, but why don’t you finish what you started, mmm? Can’t have Commander Shepard backing out of a commitment. It would look bad.”

She takes a moment to fake contemplation, “I think you’re right.” With a joyous hum, he goes to push her back down, but she stops him with a grab of his forearms, “Not here. Meet me in my cabin in five?”

He narrows his eyes at her, knowing full well that she knows he will have a hell of a time putting his erect member back inside his armor for the trek through the mess hall and to the elevator, and it will be highly uncomfortable.

_Why does she torture me?_

Though, he relents, “Fine, but I want you naked when I get up there.” He lets her go and she shimmies past him, but not before he lays a light slap across her rear making her giggle and scurry up the stairs to the door. She looks over her shoulder at him with a wink, then unlocks the door with a final comment, “EDI, you can look now.”

Garrus scrambles to get his cock back inside his suit and armor with difficulty, not wanting EDI to see his member sticking straight out like a broken pipe. Once he is covered, he sighs in frustration at his girlfriend’s sneaky tactics. She does it on purpose just to rile him up, though she will deny it if he asks her about it. He waits in the battery a full, achingly long five minutes before exiting and striding through the mess toward the elevator like a Turian on a mission.

A mission to punish his commander for leaving him so unsatisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everybody! Have some Garrus and Shepard smut! I have hit a roadblock with Love and Honor and more Artanis stories, but some good ole Shakarian always fixes everything. Enjoy :) Garrus is very DOM in this, lol.

He’s already tearing off his armor the minute he enters the elevator. The damn thing is so slow, he might as well get started and save some time. More efficient that way. He rips at the buckles and straps, attempting to free himself of the constraints, his still hard dick pressing uncomfortably against his undersuit. The heavy, prestigious armor nothing by a metal prison keeping him contained inside, each piece falling to the floor with a resounding clank.

Shepard, his little minx. Apparently, according to the crew, she has been a bit more relaxed now that he’s returned to the Normandy. Garrus’s heart swelled with love when he had heard that from Liara, and he has been enjoying her more playful side that he so missed when they had returned from the Collector base alive. He has especially loved seeing her smile again. She deserves some time to be happy. Maybe one day, when this war is over and they can finally retire, they can both just _breathe_ and be together without the high stakes of death always knocking at their door.

But, at this point in time, he would much rather put her smiling mouth to better uses. She shouldn’t have left him high and dry like that in the battery. He’s itching beneath his plates to get his claws on her, his cock stiff and rigid, absolutely aching to be inside her. Whether it be inside her mouth or her pussy, he doesn’t really care.

The elevator finally reaches her cabin and he kicks his discarded armor haphazardly into the small entry way to her private quarters, struggling with taking off his boots in the process. He’ll come back and get all his armor later, but right now, he has more important matters to take care of.

The door to her cabin slides open and the sight that meets his icy blue eyes causes his cock to twitch and his pupils to dilate. He flexes his claws and his deep purr starts to rumble low in his throat. He can already smell her arousal. It’s intoxicating.

Shepard is sitting in only her black bra and panties on top of her desk, her legs crossed and her teeth biting her bottom lip. He is momentarily stunned at her seductive posture, with her chest pushed out and her creamy thighs hiding the very thing he desires most.

“Took you long enough.” She teases with a quirk of a thin brow.

He growls and wastes no time, stalking over to her, “I said you better be naked,” He grabs the front of her bra and leans down so that the tip of her nose touches his plates, “This is _not_ naked.” He uses his talons to slice through the front, and gives the same treatment to her panties around her lush hips, the tattered cloth falling gently to the floor.

“Garrus!” She yells, covering her breasts, though why he doesn’t know. He’s seen them plenty before, “That was a good bra!”

He shrugs his shoulders, “I’ll buy you another one when we get to the Citadel.” He purrs as he pulls her arms away from her perky tits, “I can pick you out some _real_ nice ones.”

She attempts to halfheartedly smack his shoulder, but he grabs her hands and forces them on the table, “Don’t. Move.” He can see her breath catching in her throat as she submits, and he flicks a mandible in a feisty smirk. On the battlefield, she is his commander and he obeys her every order, but here, in the privacy of her cabin, Garrus is the one who takes charge. She will never admit it, but she needs for him to take that pressure off of her shoulders sometimes, and he is more than happy to assist.

He can smell the spike in her arousal as he lays his hands on her knees and spreads her legs apart, his blue eyes flicking from her open pussy back to her flushed face, her cheeks tinted red. Is she blushing? _Best not to mention it. She can still kick my ass._

He unfurls his long tongue to lick at his left mandible before he kneels before her. She smells _divine_, and he can’t wait to bury his tongue inside of her and taste her heavenly sweetness. He holds her legs open so her thighs are lying flat on the table. _Flexibility indeed._

He licks a path up the inside of her right thigh, tapping where her leg meets her waist with the tip of his tongue, then trails a line down the other. She squirms in his grip, eager for more of his affections.

Garrus gazes up into her beautiful green eyes as he swipes the full surface of his wet muscle up her labia and Shepard noticeably shivers with a soft moan. He groans at her delectable taste and ceases his teasing, fervent for more of her tangy nectar. He shoves his tongue inside her cunt as far as it can go, searching for that one hidden spot deep inside her. He hits at it a few times before pulling out and focusing on her little nub, lashing back and forth over the slick pearl.

The small female in his clutches begins to shake, little pants and moans becoming more and more erratic. _Damn, that was quick. I must be getting better at this_. She reaches out and grabs the back of his head, scratching her nails down the sensitive spot right underneath his fringe. His eye snap closed and he groans, having to bring one hand down to palm at his raging erection still straining inside his suit, needing the relief. His mandibles flutter against her thigh, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

Garrus hurriedly swipes at her pulsing clit a few more times, then plunges his tongue back inside her cunt, thrusting in and out, striking that spot over and over again until she throws her head back and wails. Her legs quiver uncontrollably, trying to snap closed around his head as the inside of her pussy spasms around his wiggling muscle.

His shaft is unbelievably hard in its fabric confines and Garrus is quick to stand and shred the damn thing off before slotting himself between her legs again, her sweaty limbs still trembling around his waist.

He grabs her hips and scoots her closer to the edge of the table so that her ass is off the metal, holding her still in his grip. Once she is where he wants her, he quickly strokes his stiff, blue cock and feeds it into her sopping, still throbbing cunt.

She feels _incredible_. She is all softness and slippery, rhythmic muscles. The liquid from her release helps glide him in and out smoothly, the wet squelching noise absolutely lewd in his ears. He thrusts in a few inches and pulls out then thrusts back in a few more inches each time. As excited as he is, he is still quite large compared to her small cunt, and he doesn’t want to hurt her. Once he is sheathed right down to his forming knot, he holds himself there, waiting for her to get adjusted to his size.

Her legs wrap around him, her heels digging into his ass, signaling she is ready. He pulls out slowly, then slams back inside her, starting a punishing pace. He breaks eye contact with her as he looks down, watching as he pumps his dick into her, the lips of her pretty pussy stretching to accommodate his steely girth.

He grits his teeth at the arousing sight, growling, “_Spirits_, you are _tight_ Shepard.”

Shepard lets out a high pitched whine, trying to move her hips in time with his own, “You’re so deep. So fucking deep, Garrus.”

“Fuck Shepard,” He grunts at a particularly harsh and deep thrust, “You’re so beautiful.” She grins deliriously at his comment, shutting her eyes and leaning her head back as he pummels her with his pumping hips. He bends his knees and jerks his hips roughly within her, holding himself in to the hilt, only pulling out a few inches, then thrusting back in at a brutal pace, his plates smacking against her bruised flesh.

Her upper back hits the glass, her frame jostling up with every motion of his hips. She grabs at her breasts, pinching the nipples and squeezing the globes roughly. They bouncy up and down with every pump, and he is transfix on the erotic movement. He never found breasts attractive until he met Shepard. One of the many wonderful things she has introduced him to.

Her head whips back and forth, “Please, baby! Please, please!” He isn’t sure what she is pleading for, and he guesses she doesn’t either, her babbling turning in to a mumbled mess of moans and whines for him. His talons dig into her waist and he brings her against him even harder, reaching deep inside her sopping pussy, hitting that one spot that makes her cry out his name. Her blunt nails embed into his hide on his forearms as she throws her head back and lets out a scream that he is sure the whole ship can hear.

Her tiny cunt spasms around him and he loses himself completely in the contractions of her squeezing muscles. He lets out a feral snarl and pushes his rigid cock as deep as he can, popping his swelling knot inside her and coming with the force of a stampeding elcor, blinding light flashing across his vision and all sensation pinpointing to where they are connected. Ropes and ropes of his sticky, hot cum shoot out of his cock directly into her womb, flooding her pussy to the point of trying to leak out around his knot. If she were a Turian, she would undoubtedly be pregnant. The idea of her round with his child sends a shiver down his spine and he grinds his hips down farther into hers. Best to leave those thoughts for when there isn’t a raging Reaper War outside the cabin door.

Both breathing heavily, he lifts his head and watches her sweaty face as it contorts in a mix of euphoria and delirium. He can’t help but mirror her ecstasy, purring loudly, nearly rattling his own teeth inside his mouth with the force of it.

She brings her hand behind his fringe, scratching at the sensitive flesh there and bringing their foreheads together.

“I love you.” She whispers breathlessly.

His purr deepens, and his heart feels as if it will burst as he nuzzles the side of her temple, giving her quick kitten licks as she giggles and squirms in his grip. He rumbles a laugh, pulling her body flush with his as she wraps her arms around his neck, “Love you too, Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus has finally gotten satisfaction! Maybe Shep will think twice before leaving her turian boyfriend with blue balls, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write about their time in the cabin if anyone is interested :D


End file.
